Colors of Sonic
by Books-R-Better-Than-People
Summary: Based off a Teen Titans episode, Sonic gets split into his core parts and now the team has to put them back together and get Sonic back


(In Hedgehog village, Eggman was robbing the jewelry store with his robots and Team Sonic was taking him on)

Sonic: (teasingly) Yo eggface! Try and catch me! (runs around Eggman and his hovercraft)

Eggman: You peskey rat! (He shoots lasers at Sonic, as the rest of the team were occupied fighting bee bots)

(Sticks trows her boomerang which hits Eggman in the head)

Eggman: Ow! What was the point of that?!

Sonic: That was just a distraction.

Eggman: Huh? (Looks behind him and sees Sonic about to press the self-destruct button. He presses it and all the Bee Bots explode while destroying the jewelry store in the process. Sticks then takes the crystal out his hands) Dang it! No point in any of this anymore! (Flies off in his hovercraft)

Jeweler: My store! My beautiful store!

Knuckles: No need to thank us.

Jeweler: Thank you?!

Knuckles: You're welcome.

Jeweler: Doh!

(Tail's shack)

Tails: Now that Eggman's gone and the jewelry store is destroyed, what should we do with the crystal? (Tosses the crystal to Sticks)

Sonic: Well if I were you I wouldn't be messing with it.

Tails: Easy Sonic! Calm down!

Sonic: I am calm.

Tails: Oh, Sorry. Sometimes it's hard to tell with the tone of your voice.

Sonic: But you should stop tossing that thing around like a ball.

Sticks: Was that excitement? Or sadness? (Tosses crystal to Amy)

Sonic: It was me just being precautious.

Amy: You don't have to be sarcastic.

Sonic: Not being sarcastic.

Knuckles: So you're sad?

Sonic: No.

Knuckles: You sure? (Examines his face) Oh. You're not sad.

(Amy tosses the crystal to Knuckles and it begins to glow)

Knuckles: Now I'm not expert on shiny sparkly stuff. But are crystals suppose to glow and turn different colors?

Tails: Well some are able to do that. Why?

Amy: Cause the crystal is doing that right now!

Knuckles: Amy! You take it! (Throw sit to Amy)

Amy: I don't want this! Tails! You have it! (Throws it to Tails)

Tails: Sticks! You can have it! (Throws it to Sticks)

Sticks: Uh, uh. Sonic! (Throws the crystal to Sonic and it traps him inside)

Sonic: Uh oh.

(The crystal drops on the floor breaking into six shards)

All: Aahhh!!!

Sticks: ... Well, I'm not going through this again. We need to erase our fingerprints, go on the lam, and never speak of this again!

Knuckles: I'll start packing!

(Amy notices something)

Amy: Wait! Something's happening to the crystals.

(The crystals glow again and six familiar hedgehogs appear, but with different colored scarves and bandages)

Knuckles: Oh no! We just split Sonic into five versions of himself!

Amy: ... No, there's six.

Knuckles: ... Really?

Tails: Go ahead Knuckles. We'll wait.

Knuckles: Zero, one, two-

Amy: Knuckles, you don't start at zero when counting.

Knuckles: Really? Oh... Oh no! We split Sonic into six versions of himself!

Tails: Are you okay Sonic... s?

Red Sonic: I told you guys not to throw that crystal! (His quills catch on fire)

Pink Sonic: Free! (Hugs Knuckles) Free! I'm FREE!!

Knuckles: Well someone's friendly.

Grey Sonic: I d-d-don't like it here. (Hides behind Tails)

Purple Sonic: (checking out Amy) What's not to like? Cara Mia. (Kisses her arm)

Amy: (giggles) Mon cher.

Red Sonic: Here we go again! With the dumb flirting! Get over it! (Punches hole in a wall)

Sticks: Now this angry guy I like!

Green Sonic: You need to relax man. What did that wall ever do to you?

Aquamarine Sonic: Oh, m, gosh! I know someone who looks just like you!

Tails: Yeah, I'm Tails.

Aquamarine Sonic: That's his name!

Tails: Wait a second... I got it! Your all Sonic's personalities!

Amy: I thought they seemed familiar. Pink is his joy and happiness.

Tails: Aquamarine is his cockiness.

Sticks: Red is his anger.

Knuckles: Green is his chill side and grey is his shyness.

Amy: And purple is his passion and flirtatious side.

Passion: You got me figured out to the last detail. (Puts his arm around her)

Amy: ... (blushes) Lets keep them!

Sticks: Yeah, we finally know what Sonic's thinking.

Tails: Well, until I can figure out how to bring Sonic back. Alright.

Joy: Yay! (Hugs Tails) We get to stay longer!

Tails: (breathless) You're crushing my lungs!

(At Meh Burger)

Dave: (delivers the Burgers to the team's table) Okay, ten meh burgers. Isn't it usually like five meh burgers?

Anger: Got a problem with that wage slave?!

Dave: No. (Gives them their burgers and leaves)

Timid: (calls out to Dave) He didn't mean it! (Anger glares at him) I'll stop talking. I-I'm sorry.

Sticks: (to Amy) It's weird seeing Sonic like that.

Amy: Sad, really.

Tails: Chill fell asleep again.

Chill: (snoring)

Knuckles: I get his burger! (Reaches for Chill's burger)

Chill: (slaps Knuckles's wrist) Just because I'm asleep, that does mean I don't want my burger.

Joy: You know what would make these better? (Snaps and causes a small Pink explosion)

Amy: What just happened?

Joy: Eat your burgers.

Tails: (bites into his burger) ... It tastes like chocolate.

Sticks: How did you do that?!

Joy: It just came natural. Kinda like this. (Snaps fingers and the burgers turn into bunnies)

Amy: (gasp!) They are so cute!

(Anger snaps his fingers and the bunnies disintegrate)

All: (gasp)

Timid: Ah! (Rolls into a ball)

Anger: What's a guy gotta do to get a decent burger around here?!

(An hour later at Tails' shack we see Sticks and Anger wrestling, Joy brushing Amy's hair while Passion is feeding her chocolate, Chill is laying on the couch, Timid is quivering next to Tails, and Cocky is checking himself out with a hand mirror)

Knuckles: Who's ready to watch everyone's favorite action movie?!

(Anger tackles him)

Anger: It's not everyone's favorite! It's just yours!

Knuckles: You know, Sonic would have just said 'whatever', but you say what's on your mind. I love it!

Anger: And I hate how you're so loud!

Tails: (to Chill) Can't you do something?

Chill: (groans) Fine. No, stop. Don't. I tried.

Tails: (sarcastically) Our hero.

Amy: Okay, how about a comedy movie?

Joy: Comedies make me laugh!

Anger: (punches Knuckles)

Knuckles: What was that for?!

Anger: Because I love comedies!

Knuckles: Oh, okay.

Sticks: Everyone loves horror movies!

Timid: Just thinking about them gives me a nervous stomach. (Cheeks puff up) Oh no. (Vomits on the floor)

Tails: Message received.

Timid: I'm sorry.

(The next day, we see Team Sonic battling Eggman)

Tails: You might as well give up Eggman, it's ten against one.

Eggman: Not really. Look at your Sonics.

(Anger is punching Knuckles, Cocky is looking at himself in a mirror, Joy is petting a bunny, Passion is kissing Amy, Timid is hiding behind Tails, and Chill is laying in the ground)

(Sticks' burrow)

Sticks: Okay, we can all agree. Having six Sonics with different personalities is frustrating.

Amy: For a few of them, maybe.

Tails: Anyway, I found out how we can get Sonic back. If we touch the personalities with the crystals, then they'll be transported back in the shards. And when we combine them... Come on Knuckles. Letting you have this.

Knuckles: ... Then... We'll, get... Sonic back?

Tails: Exactly!

Sticks: Wait, hold on. Should we be saying our plan in front of him? (Chill) He could be working for the enemy!

Chill: Eh, don't worry. I don't really care.

Anger: But we do!

(The personalities break in)

Anger: You are not sending us back in there! I don't wanna be combined with these losers!

Timid: I actually wanna go back. (Anger pounds his fist) N-never mind, it's okay, I'm fine.

Passion: (to Amy) I'll go if you come with.

Cocky: I'd go back, buuut, I'm kinda busy, so. Sorry!

Chill: Meh.

Anger: Let's go!

(They run out and to Hedgehog Village)

(Tails checks his tablet)

Tails: They're splitting up! We gotta find them!

Amy: Wait, how are you tracking them?

Tails: I put a tracking chip on Sonic, and I guess it also affects them.

Knuckles: Wait, did you put tracking chips on us too?

(Small red dots flash on their necks)

Tails: Uuuhh... Nnnoooo... Let's split up!

Amy: I'll get purple!

Tails: No. There's six of them and four of us.

Knuckles: So? Aren't we off by... One, two people?

Amy: He means if we split up in groups of two then we can go after three each.

Knuckles: ... What?

Tails: I'll explain it on the way.

(With Sticks and Amy)

Amy: (looking at her tablet) Okay, we're getting close to Timid.

Sticks: Wait! (Sniffs the air) I smell depression, and salt.

Amy: Why salt?

Sticks: Tears are salty and he's possibly crying. He is close.

Amy: There he is!

(They see Timid walking with a dark cloud over him. He sits on a bench and Amy and Sticks are watching him from a bush)

Timid: (notices them) Just leave me alone! (They duck behind the bush and he begins to cry)

Amy: (whispering) Should we do this? I feel guilty.

Sticks: (whispering) I don't. (Touches him with the crystal and he glows grey)

Timid: (crying) Why does everything always happen to me?! (Disappears)

Sticks: ... Okay. That was hard.

(Knuckles and Tails)

Tails: Cocky should be around here somewhere.

Knuckles: Like at a mirror store?

Tails: Well he does seem to like mirrors. So let's narrow that down.

Knuckles: So that's not him over there? (Points to Cocky checking himself out in different mirrors)

Tails: That was easy. (Touches Cocky with the crystal and he glows aquamarine)

Cocky: But I wasn't done yet! (Disappears)

Tails: Been wanting to do that for a long time.

(Back with Amy and Sticks, they appear to be running away from something)

Amy: Quick, behind that tree!

(They hide behind a tree)

Amy: (whispering) You think we lost him?

(The tree suddenly falls due to something slicing it)

Sticks: ... Nope.

Anger: FACE ME!!

Amy: We can do this. Let's go!

(Amy gets out her hammer and Sticks gets out her boomerang, then they go to fight Anger)

(Anger runs over to them, picks them up and runs over to a cliff while holding them over the edge)

Anger: Any last words?

Sticks: Yeah... Psyche! (Touches him with the crystal and he glows red)

Anger: When I get out, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!! (Disappears and drops Amy and Sticks but they grab on to the ledge)

Amy: That, was close... Can we go look for Passion now?

Sticks: Okay, we'll do it for you.

Amy: Yay! (Pulls herself up on the ledge and runs off)

Sticks: ... Okay, just leave me behind.

(Back with Tails and Knuckles)

Knuckles: There's Joy!

(Everything he touches turn into candy or something cute)

Tails: How is he doing that?

Knuckles: I don't know! But I want candy! Joy! Wait up! (Runs after him)

Joy: Knuckles! (Hugs him) Tails! I missed you the most! (Hugs Tails) You're the best little brother ever!

Tails: ... (Returns the hug) Stay with me forever.

(Back with Amy and Knuckles, they're looking for Passion)

Amy: Where is he?! We gotta find him!

Sticks: Calm down, we'll find him, let you have about five minutes with him, and put him in the crystal.

Amy: Okay, but where is he?!

Sticks: (eyes widen in shock) Uh oh.

Amy: What?! Did you find him?!

Sticks: Yep. (Points to Passion surrounded by girls)

Amy: ... Gimme that crystal.

(Sticks hands Amy the crystal and she storms over to the crowd)

Perci: Sonic, you are so sweet.

Passion: Not as sweet as you. (Kisses her hand)

Girls: (squealing)

Amy: I'm ending this. (Touches Passion with the crystal and he glows purple)

Passion: Love ya ladies! (Disappears)

(They glare at Amy)

Amy: If one of you gets at least ten feet near Sonic, I'll break you. (To readers) That goes for you Sonic x Readers out there. Don't think I don't see what you write.

Sticks: Dang. What is it with girls checking out guys?

(A male badger walks by sticks)

Sticks: (wolf-whistle) Sweet stuff!

(We see Tails, Knuckles, and Joy walking out the candy store while holding a bunch of candy)

Knuckles: I love this guy so much!

Tails: I know! I hope this never ends!

Joy: Me too! (Sees the crystal) Is that rock candy? (Touches it and glows pink)

Knuckles/Tails: Nnoooo!!!

Joy: Bye guys! (Disappears along with the candy)

Knuckles-... WHY?!!!

(Amy's shack)

Amy: We have looked everywhere and can't find Chill.

Tails: I don't get it. His tracking chip says he's here, but I don't see him.

Sticks: I betcha he was taken by Eggman.

Amy: He's on vacation, remember?

Sticks: Oh. Then I got nothing. (Sits on the couch)

?: Ow!

Knuckles:Amy, your couch can talk!

(Tails lifts the pillows and finds Chill)

Chill: ... Oh hey. Sup?

Amy: He was here the whole time?!

Knuckles: (looks in empty bags) And he ate all the chips! How could you?! (Takes the crystal from Tails and touches Chill with it, then he glows green)

Chill: Whatever. (Disappears)

Tails: Alright. Let's get Sonic back. (Combines the crystals and it glows different colors, then shoots Sonic out)

Sonic: (catches the crystal) Thanks for making me whole again.

Sticks: Is sarcasm really necessary? We did just help you out.

Sonic: Not being sarcastic. At all.

Knuckles: Oh! The confusion! I can't tell what he's trying to say!

Sonic: Just, good job guys.

Amy: Make it stop!

Tails: Aahhh!!

Sticks: What is his emotion?!

 **Epilogue** *

Amy: Who knew under that sarcastic tone of voice that Joyful, Angry, Chilled, Timid, Passionate, Cocky emotions existed?


End file.
